


the two of us

by mikharlow



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Crush, But he doesn't know that, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, M/M, What Are We, they're just bros.... but are they
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikharlow/pseuds/mikharlow
Summary: “Eh, it’s okay. I’ve got you making me loving lunches every day, I think I’ll live.”Mitsuki swallowed, heart pounding. “Haha, yeah. You’ll live.”-(Set during the "Work Experience" rabbitchat series)
Relationships: Izumi Mitsuki/Nikaidou Yamato
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	the two of us

**Author's Note:**

> in other words, i cannot stop thinking about the ymmts aisai bentou exchange

Mitsuki woke at his alarm set for five thirty sharp, rolling over to swipe at his phone screen to silence it. He wasn’t completely unused to waking early, but nobody likes being up  _ this  _ early all the time. However, he’d made a promise, and he was going to fulfill it.

He tumbled out of bed and found his slippers by the wall, and sleepily made his way to the bathroom, making sure to be quiet enough to not disturb the others. He splashed his face with water, and used some small skincare products Yuki had given him one of the last times they’d worked together, just to keep a routine. He didn’t really need to, but it helped wake him up a bit more, and after drying off his face with his towel from the rack he felt much more ready for the day. After going back to his room and changing into a loose shirt and shorts (a favourite combo), he headed to the kitchen to start making breakfast. Not for everyone, or even himself, but for Yamato.

Yamato was in the middle of his turn as the subject of the current Next Re:Vale’s project, where they all had to take part in some hands-on work experience as chosen by whoever came before them. Mitsuki had chosen a construction job for Yamato, which at the time he thought would be hilarious, and… you know what, he still thought it was hilarious, but he did feel a little bit bad at the early hours Yamato had to be up at and the no doubt physically taxing work he had to do. So he’d decided to show him some support in the way he knew best: his cooking.

The kitchen was weakly lit through the half-open curtains when Mitsuki came in, but in no time he had them thrown open and was tying his apron around his waist, his drive and energy coming back to him the more the early morning sunrise poured in through the windows. He got to setting up his utensils and striking up the stove, focused and ready to get to work. He was already used to making bentos for the kids, but it felt different making them for Yamato. Maybe it was because he was older than him, albeit by just a year, or even the opposite, that they were so close in age. Either way, Mitsuki did his best to shake those feelings of hesitation from him in order to support his friend the best he could. He did this to the man, after all, Mitsuki thought with a chuckle.

Mitsuki fished out his phone and pulled up his music app, and let his favourite Zero album play on shuffle while he started on the tamagoyaki, his mood soaring from a good one to a great one as he head-bopped and mouthed along to each and every song. He’d listened to Zero’s whole discography, back-to-back, cover-to-cover, and at this point he could tell you which song was playing by just hearing a fraction of a second of it. Needless to say he knew all the words, too, and had a hard time holding back whenever a song came on the radio. He didn’t want to wake up his six sleeping roommates, though, so he forced himself this time. But occasionally a few words would slip out, and, well, that was fine, wasn’t it?

By the time he’d made it through most of the first album, he started to hear sounds of movement from the outside corridor, and sighed with relief that Yamato wouldn’t need a pot being banged above his head that morning to get him up. He finished up the bento and started on some actual breakfast (plus a few eggs for himself), and as the album ended and started back at the beginning again Yamato walked in through the kitchen doorway, dressed and yawning.

“Good morning, Yamato-san!” Mitsuki greeted him, giving him a warm smile. 

“Fuuaahh,” came the reply.

Mitsuki laughed, and as Yamato sat down at the breakfast table, Mitsuki plated up their food and set it down on the table in front of him. Yamato quickly started to eat, still kind of falling asleep, but conscious.

“Don’t face-plant into your food, old man.” teased Mitsuki, grinning at Yamato as he scowled.

“So sorry for my lack of manners at the dinner table.” he grumbled, shovelling food into his mouth. “It’s your damn fault I have to wake up so early.”

“It sure is!” said Mitsuki, in a sing-song tone.

“Don’t sound so  _ happy _ about it.”

“Haha, my bad.”

Mitsuki quickly ate his own food (he’d make more later after he went back to bed for a while), and decided to pester Yamato while he finished his own. He wouldn’t say it out loud, but… he’d really been enjoying these early mornings, with just the two of them. And he felt like Yamato had been too, despite everything. He’d wake up once he’d had some food, and then they’d talk, and it felt...  _ different _ . Maybe it was because it was so early, and nobody else was awake yet, it made it all feel removed from their usual day to day life. He sometimes felt himself doing things he wouldn’t normally do, in the privacy of nobody else looking in. It felt cozy, comfortable, and warm, and then Yamato would leave for his work, and Mitsuki would go back to bed. And when Mitsuki woke up again with everyone else, he was back in his real everyday world, not the one he lived in with Yamato in the small window between sunrise and breakfast.

“So, what’s on the schedule for today?” Mitsuki asked. He stretched his legs out under the table, and felt his foot knock against Yamato’s shin.

Yamato finished his mouthful of food, and nudged Mitsuki’s foot back. “I mean, yesterday they told me it all in detail, but to be honest, it was so full of jargon I didn’t really get what they meant, but I  _ think _ it’s to do with scaffolding?” 

“Shouldn’t you know this stuff by now?!” Mitsuki said with a laugh, planting his feet on top of Yamato’s.

“It’s hard, alright!” said Yamato defensively. He didn’t shake Mitsuki off this time. “I’ll make sure to learn it all properly today… the people there are kinda scary sometimes. I don’t wanna get on their bad side or anything.”

Mitsuki made a noise of interest. “What are they like?” 

Yamato hummed. “I mean, they’re nice? But Onii-san tends to be a little intimidated by buff people.”

“Funny, you don’t seem to be intimidated by me?” teased Mitsuki.

“That’s because I trust you, and you’re also adorable.”

At this, Mitsuki would usually kick up a storm and yell at him. But for some reason, sitting in their bubble, he felt his chest tighten and his stomach flip. He attempted to casually lean his chin against his hand to cover up what would be an obvious blush, trying to will the heat away from his cheeks. “Th- Thanks?” he said, feigning confusion to cover up his embarrassment.

Yamato smirked at him, and Mitsuki hoped he couldn’t tell. “You’re welcome. Your bentos are apparently pretty adorable too, you know.”

“Apparently?” Mitsuki raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, my senpais at the construction site actually mistook it for something my girlfriend made for me. You know, the girlfriend that I don’t have?”

Mitsuki laughed, in part to ignore how the implications of that made him even more flustered. He suddenly felt far too aware of their legs touching under the table. “I’m so sorry for your loss.”

“Eh, it’s okay. I’ve got you making me loving lunches every day, I think I’ll live.”

Mitsuki swallowed, heart pounding. “Haha, yeah. You’ll live.”

Yamato glanced at the clock on the wall and froze. “Ah, shit, I should get ready to go.” he hissed, and his chair scraped back as he stood. He made to take his plates to the sink, but after regaining some functionality Mitsuki waved him away, standing up with him. 

“Don’t worry about those, I’ll get to them later. You make sure you aren’t late, okay?”

“If you’re sure.” said Yamato, setting them back down again. He darted out of the room, and Mitsuki followed him out into the hallway, watching him amusedly as he shuffled into his boots at the front door. Once ready, he turned back to Mitsuki and gave him a sort of salute. “Well, I’m off.” he said with a smile.

“Good luck at work today.” Mitsuki smiled back. He paused. “Wait. Did you take your bento?”

Yamato froze, then swore, running past Mitsuki while he laughed to himself. It was nice to see him so ill-composed. It made a nice change, Mitsuki thought. 

As he passed Mitsuki on the way back, Yamato reached out and ruffled Mitsuki’s hair. “Don’t you laugh at me.” he said, but he was laughing too.

“I can’t believe you almost forgot your precious made-with-love bento.” Mitsuki sighed.

Yamato shook his head dramatically. “I’m so ashamed of myself. How can Onii-san call himself your boyfriend now?”

Mitsuki didn’t like the way his heart skipped a beat when Yamato said that, even joking as he was. He ignored it.  _ Play along _ . “Hurry up and get to work, honey. We’ve got five kids to feed.”

“Don’t worry, darling, I’m going.” Yamato chuckled. Slinging his back over his shoulder, he opened the front door and turned back to Mitsuki once more, his expression warm and sincere. “Thank you, Mitsu. Really.”

A warm flush spread throughout Mitsuki’s body, filling him with an emotion he didn’t know the name for.  _ Seriously _ , he thought,  _ this old man… _

“...Come home safe.” he said softly.

The front door clicked shut, and mindlessly, Mitsuki shuffled back to bed. He fell asleep in a daze, still wrapped in that warm feeling, and when he woke up to the sounds of the usual morning routine, he was convinced that morning had all been some sort of bizarre dream.

He buried his head under the blankets, and wished he could go back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you sm for reading!!! <33


End file.
